Love In the Stars
by BashfulC
Summary: A Power RangerNSYNC crossover. Kimberly is an actress who meets the guys of Nsync through her brother. Love, freindship, old bonds and old friends come back. ::Chapter 6 has been added 01-12-02::
1. They Meet

Hey ya'll O.K. I know I haven't got all the facts right like if you've seem "Suzie Q" then you would know that it was a TV movie and the leading man was white not Korean, so I know that I screwed that one up. Also I don't know a thing about the medals for the Olympics and all that. I also have no clue what Kristin, N*sync's dancer looks like, I just use that description, cause that's what my friend looks like. I made up the TV show 'Mutant High' but it would be cool if the WB did make it.  
  
This is for my good friend Rachellynn. I hope everyone likes this, I decided to write a TV show musical crossover and for some reason I chose Power Rangers, and N*sync. So its a N*sync/PR crossover. One more thing I don't own the rangers, Kristin or the guys of N*sync (but if I did ::grins evilly, licking lips::) I wrote this first chapter several months ago. I also have one too many stories, but my muse, Dawny is constintly giving me idea's, so it will be a while, before I update, Kay? Kay. Always rememebr to R'n'R! Tankies  
  
  
  
  
  
Kimberly looked at the map in her hands confused. This couldn't be right. The office building was huge, and surrounded by a tall stone wall. She sighed, the address was exactly right. She pulled up to the gate and looked at the guy in front of her and was vividly reminded of Bulk and Skull.  
  
"Can I help you Miss?" he appeared bored, annoyed and tired, not exactly in that order.  
  
"Yeah, My idiotic brother is supposed to be working here, and he asked me to come and visit him, in fact he practically ordered me to. His names Jordan Hart." She was surprised when the man immediately stood up and opened the gate for her, then, by all miracles he smiled at her. She pulled in and understood immediately why he looked tired, and bored. There sitting in front of her were about four different busses and about three hundred people running around like crazy. She pulled into a parking space farthest from the crowd as possible. She stepped out and was almost immediately picked up off the ground by her brother who had seen her pull in.  
  
"Kimmie! Oh man I missed you!" Kim looked at her brother, he had grown slightly thinner than the last time she had seen him, but had added quit a few muscles, he had grown his hair out a little, and had the same tint of seriousness in his eyes. She smirked when she saw him studying her, he was definitely the overprotective older brother, but she loved him anyway.  
  
"Jordan, I've missed you too. But before you even say it, yes I'm eating, and no, I'm not eating like a bird." She saw him frown at what she said and had to giggle. His eyes then brightened a little and she turned around and saw a beautiful woman about her brothers age with blonde hair, blue eyes , and an athletic body talking with two guys who looked vaguely familiar. They were walking towards them. She turned back to her brother and smirked. He looked totally, hopelessly in love.  
  
"Girlfriend?" He smiled and nodded. She smiled. After the last girlfriend he had, she didn't think he'd ever move on. The trio finally made it to them. Jordan was studying her. She gave him a look. He smiled  
  
"Kimberly I want you to meet some people, this is Kristen, as you already guessed my girlfriend." She smiled at Kristen.  
  
"Its nice to meet you, but I just want you to know, anything happens to him people deal with me, and no one likes it when I'm pissed." She glanced at the two guys who were chuckling.  
  
"And you say I'm overprotective over you!?" Jordan sighed. She smirked.  
  
"I never complain that I think you need to gain weight or that your outfit is too adult." She turned to Kristen,  
  
"It was a pair of low-slung short-shorts and a halter top." Kristen smiled and shook her head at Jordan. He gave Kim a death glare.  
  
"Great! Now you've turned her against me!" Jordan complained. Kimberly shot him a look.  
  
"Just be glad that's all I'm doing. You missed the premiere. It was my first movie, and I was pissed. I'm mean if mom and dad could come and stand the sight of each other for my first movie premiere, than you certainly could of came." Jordan eyes had opened wide. He looked at her in shock.  
  
"Oh man! The premiere! I'm so sorry Kimmie I totally forgot, I've been so busy with security and everything. How can I make it up to you?" She smiled.  
  
"By finding me a date and making sure you come to the premiere that had to be rescheduled for next Friday. I knew you had forgotten when you didn't call." Jordan smiled and nodded, the two guys who had been just watching the exchange spoke up.  
  
"Your an Actress?" She looked at the guys and it hit her, they were Jc Chasez and Lance Bass, Lance was the one who spoke. She nodded. Her brother was grinning.  
  
"Yeah and a world class gymnast, a singer, songwriter, a natural born athlete. Hell, she's a natural performer." He was showing her off. She shook her head. Jc spoke up.  
  
"A world class gymnast?" she smiled.  
  
"I won 3 gold's and 2 silver's in the 2000 Olympics. I also won 2 Gold's, 2 silver's, and 1 Bronze in the Pan Globels. I basically just finished a movie called Susie Q. I was the leading lady, so to speak. I played Susie Q, who's basically a 1950's prom queen who died on the night of her winter formal. It's a really good movie, it's a Disney movie." The guys looked at her in shock.  
  
"What?" She asked puzzled. Lance finally spoke.  
  
"We're supposed to show for the premiere, so you can be sure your brother will be there. Also you said you don't have a date yet?" Her brother looked at her again with interest.  
  
"yeah you mentioned that, why don't you ask one of your friends to escort you? What about that Tom-" She interrupted him.  
  
"Billy is still over in China, Jason has his dojo he has to run and I couldn't ask him. Rocky is currently in Chicago, He's getting his degree in Law. Zack has a show he's starring in and guess what night is opening night? Tommy and I are not exactly on speaking terms, plus I haven't heard from him in almost two years. That would leave Adam, but Adam is already gonna be there, he's my co-star and he's going with, gasp, his fiancee, Tanya. Happy?" she grinned at her startled brother.  
  
They heard a call for all boarding. She turned to her brother. He looked pained. Stood up on tiptoe and hugged him.  
  
"I'll see you in a week. At the premiere. I love you, big bubba." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then waved at the others and hopped back in her jeep. She started the car and pulled out, her brother knew what she was doing. She had never let him see her cry and she wasn't about to start now.  
  
Jordan looked at the back of her jeep disappear and whispered "I love you too lil' sista."  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimberly looked down at her dress. It was dark purple, with a low neck line, and four spaghetti straps on each shoulder, holding it up. The straps connected in the back, at her waist. It reached down to her ankles and had a slit up to her right thigh. The dress showed off her curves, and fit just perfectly. On her feet were strappy sandals, and she had dark purple silk gloves that reached just above her elbow. Her hair was up in an elaborate French twist, with tendrils falling down and framing her face. He make up was light and simple, as was her jewelry.  
  
She was wearing a personalized necklace, with Kimberly etched in Amethyst slivers, on a gold rectangle plate. Her earrings were amethyst studs and she had one ring that had a gold heart with five small gems, a Sapphire, a rose diamond, a amber, a ruby, a pure diamond, and an emerald. The ring was given to her by Tommy, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy on her sixteenth birthday.  
  
With a dab of perfume she was ready. She glanced at the clock on the hotel wall, 5pm. She was going to dinner and then to the movie premiere at 7pm. Jc was supposed to pick her up at 5:10pm. Her brother had gotten Jc to escort her to the premiere. JC had broken up with his girlfriend two months before hand, and she hadn't been on a date in almost a year. She smiled. Her phone rang, startling her. She went to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she smiled as she heard Jc's smooth voice,  
  
"Hey Kim, listen I hope you don't mind if I come pick you up a little early, do you? Britney is Justin's date and there being that sickly romantic sweet. There driving me nuts." She giggled at how annoyed he sounded. She calmed down,  
  
"Sure, I'm done anyway. If ya want to come on over we can talk." He chuckled over the line.  
  
"That's all we seem to do, when ever we get together." She smirked.  
  
"Nuh, uh. We only talk so much because we only talk on the phone. We've only seen each other twice, that one time in New York, and when we meet in Florida. So get your butt over here!" she commanded then hung up. She could just picture the look on Jc's face at her hanging up on him, and cracked up in laughter. She heard a knock on the door, and went and opened it. Jc just stared at her in shock, his jaw hanging open. She smirked and took her index finger and snapped his jaw closed. He blushed, ducking his head. She grinned.  
  
"Come on in, and don't mind the mess, I had sorta lost one of my shoes." He walked in and sat down on the couch. She sat down next to him. She looked at him he looked at her, the simultaneously cracked up laughing. She calmed down and they began talking.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were getting into the limo, and Jc was making a face at Kim, motioning at Justin and Britney who were cuddling up. Kim felt a pang in her heart at the sight. *Me and Tommy used to be like that, once upon a time. Now we don't even talk.* she sighed. Jc looked at her questioningly. She shook her head. The drive to the restaurant was filled with laughter, good nature ribbing and an occasional aww'a directed at the various solid couple's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~  
  
It was three weeks after the premiere and Kim and Adam had officially been integrated in the celebrity social circle. Adam had landed the part of a cop on NYPD Blues.  
  
Kim on the other hand had landed the part of Rogue on the new WB show 'Mutant High'. It was a spin off of the two movies. She had always liked the X-Men, having a best friend who was a guy made that possible. Jason loved X-Men and still did, he was ecstatic that she had the part. The show wasn't filmed in LA though. It was filmed in Orlando, which was just fine with Kim.  
  
Kim and Jc had kept in touch and every now and then they would hang out together, going clubbing, the usual. It was just fun to them, but to the others it was becoming something a lot more. 


	2. He's Back

Hey ya'll I wrote another one. If I get enough review's I'll keep putting this up. I hope no one minds that I'm writing this, cause it's a PR/Nsync crossover. I totally and fully blame my muse Dawny for this one. Please remember to R'n'R! Tankies ~ Mistika  
  
  
  
  
  
It was beautiful fall day and Jc and Kim had just left to go roller- blading. Lance, Justin, Chris, Joey, Britney, and Jordan were sprawled around Justin's game room. They were talking about JC and Kim and how they were totally clueless.  
  
"We have got to do something about those two. They are so thick headed, can't they see there falling?" Justin asked the room. Around the room, everyone was smiling. Jordan looked at everyone and cleared his throat to get there attention.  
  
"I think we shouldn't interfere much, just give 'em a little push in the right direction. I want to see Kim happy, she hasn't really been happy in a relationship like this since," Jordan faltered a bit, he didn't want to break Kim's trust in him, but she needed this. He finished quietly.  
  
"Since Tommy her first and serious relationship. I never thought much of there relationship in the first place. The had been together for a little over three years, and the relationship didn't seem to be going anywhere. Kim told me, that they had been having problems even before she left, they were arguing over little or stupid things. Him going on and on about the happenings, in both his letters and phone calls, was the last straw. She knew they weren't meant to be, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
So she broke up with him in a way that she knew would make him hate her forever, but give him his freedom at the same time. She wrote him a Dear John letter saying he was like a brother to her. He never called and she knew that she had done the right thing." Jordan finished. He looked around and saw that everyone had the same stunned expression he had when she first told him.  
  
Britney couldn't believe what she just heard. Kim had sacrificed her own happiness for this Tommy guy. She knew her friend had a heart of gold but she didn't realize just how far she would go to see her friends happy. Finally Britney found her voice,  
  
"So basically, Kim sacrificed her friendship with Tommy so he would be able to find his true love?" Jordan nodded. He looked at the group,  
  
"She knew who his true love was too. Katherine, the girl who took Kim's place in the group and on there little team, married Tommy eight months ago. Tommy didn't invite Kim, but Jason brought her as his date. Kim said the wedding was beautiful, but the looks Tommy kept shooting her would put her six feet under. Katherine and Kim talked before the ceremony, and Kim gave Kat her blessing asking that she pass it along to Tommy. Katherine also found out all the reasons and details of the letter. I don't know what happened after that, Kim doesn't mention Tommy, but every so often Kat will call her giving her news and stuff. Katherine is eight months pregnant with twins." Jordan finished.  
  
They all looked at each other and started to talk about how they could get the two together, while still being subtle, which wouldn't be easy, considering Kim could read people and she would know something was up. They talked till Jordan had to leave and they all decided to get together for lunch the next day, to talk about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile , across the country, Katherine Oliver was in the delivery room, having already given birth to a beautiful baby girl.  
  
"Come on one more push will do it on the count of three, one, two, three, push!" the doctor said, Kat gave a final push and let out a cry when she heard her child give a small wail. About ten minutes later, Katherine and Tommy were holding there baby girl twins. Tommy looked down at the little bundle in his arms and sighed. He had names picked out but he wasn't sure what his wife would say. Kat looked at her daughters and then at her husbands.  
  
"Tommy, I have two name's in mind, but I don't think you'll like the one." She told him. He looked at her willing her to go on with his eyes.  
  
"I was thinking Rosalyn Elizabeth and Kimberly Anne." She glanced up at his face to see what his reaction would be. His eyes were closed as he was thinking deeply. He finally opened them and looked at Kat with a smile. Those were the names he had thought of. Kat had told him why Kim had written the letter and if he was honest with himself he would admit that, She was right. They had been falling apart even before she left. It was just hard for him to go from it being Tommy and Kim like it had been for so many years to just Tommy. He didn't like change and that would be a major change. He was happy that Kim had seen what he had been blind to. He smiled and nodded. she grinned back, she couldn't wait to tell Kim. She yawned and handed Rosalyn to the nurse, a minute later she fell fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHHH! Don't ti-tickle m-me. please don't! Jc I I can't breath!" Kim yelled at Jc who saw it fit to tickle her while they were sitting at the park. He finally let up and Kim sat there panting. He tucked the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. She smiled shyly at him. She knew the others knew that something was going on. She was falling for Jc and she was falling hard. She didn't know what to do. She had talked to a couple people about her predicament, Kristin for one. Kristin had promised not to tell her brother but Kim knew he was starting to suspect. She had no idea what Jc thought of her. She knew she was a close friend, but if he thought of her as anything more was beyond her. She sighed.  
  
Jc smiled at her from across the picnic blanket. He was fallen. He had no doubt about that. She was amazing. She was always thinking of other's first. It didn't matter if it hurt her, she would do anything to make her friends and family happy. He knew about Tommy. she had told him when he told her about Sarabeth. They had a lot in common, but were different enough that there relationship, whatever type it was, was always exciting and adventurous. He had felt this way only once before, and this time it was stronger. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to destroy there friendship, but he wanted to explore his feelings. He sighed.  
  
He picked up a cantaloupe slice and turned to Kim. It was the last slice and he knew she loved cantaloupe. He grinned wickedly. He waved it slightly in her face, her eyes never leaving it. Suddenly he put it to her mouth, she took a bite before he could take it away. This was something they had done before. Only she had been the one holding the watermelon slice. She turned her head away to look at a bunch of children, playing on the playground equipment. She had a flashback to the days when her, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy would go to the park and play. She shook her head. *The past is the past, there is no way for you to change it.* she turned back to Jc to find his face just inches away form her's.  
  
She looked into his deep blue eyes and swallowed. She stared into his eyes and remembered the dream she had ever since she was little. A pair of deep blue eyes. Jc's eyes. She leaned forward closing the gap and there lips touched softly and gently. She let J deepen the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck. When the need for air prevailed they pulled apart and just stared into each others eyes. They were pulled out of the trance by a passerby who chuckled and commented on how cute a couple they were. They blushed but grinned.  
  
Half an hour later they were packing up the picnic in there backpacks and started roller blading back to Jc's house. They had a lot to talk about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Andros of KO-35 looked at the read out and had to stifle his gasp. He looked up at the other's around him and they looked at him, with a shocked look he said two words, but those two words were about to change there lives. Again.  
  
"He's back." 


	3. The Request.

Hey ya'll I cant; believe I'm posting another chapter so soon. Usually I have to wait a couple days and stuff because of everyday problems, but I' actually had time to write two new chapters, for different stories, yay go me. one thing, tho, ::sarcastically:: Thanks for all the reviews, makes me feel special. If people actually read this, could you please review? Tankies. Even if it's a flame, they make me feel bad, but, hey, there reviews aren't they?.  
  
Tankies to all those who do and did review, you are one of the reason's I do this, I think the other two reasons are that I love to write and that I'm insane. But oh well. Tankies everyone! ::Huggles::  
  
Once again I don't own either Power Rangers, Kristin, Britney Spears, or Nsync, oh bit if I owned Nsync. ::licks lips seductively:: This is dedicated to Mottorcrossed Girl (Kat), and Charmander (U know who U R). I know I haven't contacted either of you in a while, but I will. Tankies for putting up wit me. Gotta Jet! Later!  
  
  
  
"Who's back Andros?" Zhane asked his best friend. Zhane had never seen Andros this surprised before, so it must be something big.  
  
Andros tried to get it past his throat but he couldn't. He knew he was dead. He had been the one to kill him. No way could he still be alive. The only way to be positive that this was right was to go to the planet and get him. He looked back at the paper and grimaced. It said he was in a cave that only a few could open. Also only a few people could actually go to this planet and they were Pink rangers. The planet had a special spell on it, that made this happen. Any one else who tried to land were instantly sent to another planet nearby. He new Cassie would go but they needed more. In fact they needed someone who new him well.  
  
He looked at the others and handed them the readout. He then turned to the console and started to press some buttons. He looked up.  
  
"Deca, who was the original pink ranger of Earth?" before Deca could speak up Cassie intervened.  
  
"It was Katherine. She was the first pink ranger." Everyone nodded, then frowned when Deca spoke up.  
  
"No she was not. Katherine took the place of Kimberly Hart, who was the original Pink ranger and Zordon's first chosen. It was also rumored that she was Zordon's favorite."  
  
Cassie blinked. She hadn't known of her. She looked at Carlos when he let out a gasp.  
  
"Kimberly Hart? As in the Kimberly Hart that plays Rogue on Mutant High? Who won gold medals in both the Olympics and Pan Globels? Man! I'm in her fan club! She's hot!" the rest grinned or shook there heads. Andros sighed. She was in the public eye, great. He turned back to Cassie.  
  
"What about Katherine? Think she'd go?" Cassie shook her head.  
  
"First of all, she just gave birth to twin daughters and second of all Tommy would not let her go. Not without powers. He's overprotective like that." Andros sighed. He didn't want Katherine to go, looks like Kimberly was the lucky winner. He turned back to the console.  
  
"Deca locate Kimberly Hart."  
  
~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason! What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Kimberly said as she hugged her old friend. Jc just looked at the two confused. Jason chuckled.  
  
"Your brother. He's in the kitchen with the housekeeper. Something about dinner. And I came to visit you. How are you doing and are you going to introduce me?" he said motioning to Jc. She looked at Jason and Jc and grinned.  
  
"Jason this is JC Chasez, my brother is one of his bodyguards. He also a good friend of mine. Jc," she pulled Jc next to her. "This is my best friend since we were infants, Jason Scott." She smiled at Jc and he smiled back then looked at his watch.  
  
"I gotta go, I'm supposed to meet the other's for a meeting and dinner with some big Jive guys. See ya later." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door. Jason looked at Kim and said,  
  
"Just friend?" he was teasing her and she knew it. She shrugged. She walked into the kitchen where Jordan was arguing with Linda about what they were having for dinner. Jordan wanted pizza, but she was going to make Lasagna. Kim looked at Jason then turned back to the argument.  
  
"Were having Spiced Chicken and if either of you have a problem with it, you can leave. She said calmly. Linda and Jordan looked at her then gave a final glare at each other and walked out the door and Jordan to his bedroom and Linda to hers. She giggled. They were so much like brother and sister it was scary. She turned to Jason and with a twinkle in her eye asked him,  
  
"Want to help me make our famous Spiced Chicken?" He laughed and nodded. They got all there ingredients and started to make dinner. At one point Linda came downstairs and walked out the door and took off in her car, a couple minutes later Jordan did the same. Saying on his way out that they needed him at the meeting for the guys.  
  
They were so busy laughing and arguing playfully that at first they didn't notice when the rangers materialized in the kitchen. Kim was at the stove laughing at Jason trying to figure out how to turn it on when she turned around and noticed them. She yelped. Jason quickly spun around and they both got into defensive stances. That was when Kim noticed the uniforms and said,  
  
"Wait a minute, your those space rangers." They nodded and she and Jason slowly calmed down. Kim finally spoke up.  
  
"What now?" Jason grinned at her annoyed tone. The rangers looked at each other and the red one motioned towards the door to the sitting room.  
  
"You might want to sit down." Kim and Jason nodded slowly and walked into the sitting room the rangers following. The red one sat down and looked at them.  
  
"Lets start with introductions, I'm Andros, this is Zhane, that's Karone, Cassie, TJ, Ashley, and Carlos." Kim looked at them and sighed. She still had a bit of ranger sense and it was telling her something was going on. She motioned towards Jason.  
  
"He's Jason, original red, brief stint as gold Zeo. I'm Kim, original pink and first pink crane Ningette, but you I think you already knew that. Andros nodded.  
  
"Look. I know you have to tell me something and I have a feeling that I'm going to be going one another adventure. Right?" Andros nodded again. Then began explaining the dilemma to the original's while Zhane and Carlos just stared at the them.  
  
Zhane was in awe. These were two most known rangers in the galaxy. Jason was famous, cause being leader of the original team and Kim was famous cause it was a well known fact that she was the heart of the team. She was also the first Pink Ningette in almost 10 thousand millennia. Pink Ningette are always rare. They had a specific personality. Add that with the knowledge that she had once been the object of Lord Zedd, a powerful evil beings, affection, made her very unique. Everyone who was anyone knew Zedd had once tried to make her his queen, and she had refused. It was not often that an evil warlord had the hots for a ranger.  
  
Carlos couldn't get over the fact that one of his favorite celebrities was a former ranger and how beautiful she really was. You didn't know her true beauty until you meet her in person.  
  
Kim knew they were staring, but she ignored it. She knew why Carlos was probably staring and she had a pretty good idea why Zhane was, but she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"And that's why we need you to go and help Cassie with getting him. Katherine can't she just gave birth to twins." Kim let out a sigh. She knew what she had to do. She was still stunned buy the fact that he was alive, but her mind and soul was screaming that she had to go. Now the only problem was Jordan and Jc. She had finished filming the rest of the season so she had about six weeks off, she didn't think this would take long. But Jordan and Jc would want to know what was going on.  
  
Jason was looking at Kim and willing himself not to say no, she wasn't going. He sighed. Kim was stubborn and she could out-stubborn everyone including Zordon and that was a hard thing to accomplish. He sighed again and squeezed her hand. He nodded, telling her to do what she needed to do. She looked at Jason then back to the rangers.  
  
"I need to make the preparations for leaving. I'll let Todd know that I'll be disappearing for a while. I'll tell him I'm going to, I don't know, an African safari, to visit Aisha. Give me a day. Come back tomorrow at," she glanced down at her watch. "at five PM and I'll be ready. Deal?" They nodded. Everyone stood up and the rangers shook Kim and Jason's hands, Carlos and Zhane enthusiastically. Andros gave a small smile at the two and then they promptly teleported away. Kim glanced at Jason.  
  
"Now, What am I going to say to Jc and Jordan?" 


	4. The Power

Hey everyone! ::Waves:: I'm posting another chapter, yay! Go me, go me. NEways, I don't own anyone you recognize. Hope you like this next chapter. Things get a bit hot and steamy, but not too much. Gotta jet Lata! ~ Mistika  
  
  
  
"Jc? I need to talk to you." Kim said to Jc, that night. She had drove over to his house, to tell him that she would be gone for a while. Jc had answered the door and that's what she said. He nodded confused and apprehensive. She walked and sat down one the couch in his sitting room. When he sat down she shot up and started pacing. Jc finally spoke up.  
  
"Kim could you stop pacing, your making me dizzy." She abruptly stooped and plopped down next to Jc. She took a deep breath then looked directly into his eyes. She swallowed. He had gorgeous eyes. She looked away. This only made Jc even more confused. He suddenly had a thought.  
  
"It's Jason, isn't it? Your dating him aren't you?" Jc asked her softly. She had never mentioned any boyfriend, but it would make sense. She was always on the phone with him, and she was excited to see him.  
  
"Jason! Eww! No offense but he's like an annoying older brother to me. No unfortunately this is more serious." Kim couldn't believe he would think that. Although she couldn't blame him. If there position's were reversed she would think the exact same thing. she looked at him, might as well get this over with.  
  
"Jc, I'm going on a trip to see an old acquaintance. I'll be gone for about a week, maybe more. And there's no way for you or anyone else to get in touch. Cell phones don't reach that far." He looked at her. Cell phones reached all around the world. Where could she be going?  
  
"Where are you going? Another planet?" he was only joking but he caught the look on her face.  
  
"Well, ya see there's something no one knows about me, not even my parents. The only people who know are my former teammates. You know where I was born and raised, right?" he looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Angel Grove. You then moved here for the Pan Globels." She nodded she stood up and walked to the window. She stood there for a minute just staring out at the night sky.  
  
"When I was 14 I made a promise to my mentor that I would never tell anyone," she turned around and looked him directly in the eye.  
  
"That I was the Pink Ranger. I was the original Pink Ranger, holder of the Pink Pterodactyl powers, the Pink Firebird powers, and the Pink Crane powers. I passed the powers on to a good friend, Katherine when I came here." Jc had been standing about to walk over to her when she had turned and informed him of her old job. He had fallen back down on the couch. He looked at her, and could tell she was dead serious. In her eyes he could see a tint of fear. It about broke his heart when he saw that she was scared, of HIM. He stood up and took her in his arms and hugged her. She hugged back he pulled back and looked down at her. He cupped her face with his hand and brushed the tear that had fallen from her eye, away. He smiled.  
  
"Kim. I don't want you to ever be scared of the way I'll handle something you tell me again. And I believe you. When we went on our first US tour, we had a small concert in Angel Grove and there was a monster attack that almost canceled the concert. But the rangers made it so we could still sing. I met the pink ranger. And she was short, humorous, and a mother hen. She was exactly like you." She gave a small grin. She hadn't forgotten that. She hadn't known he still remembered that. They sat down her still in his arms.  
  
"Jc. I have to go and do a couple things on another planet. It seems that me and Cassie are the only ones who can do it. I promise I'll be OK. She's a ranger and I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Jc sighed. He hugged her again, slightly harder.  
  
"When do you leave?" he looked at her. She gave a grim smile.  
  
"Tomorrow. Jc do me a favor. Get to know Jason while I'm gone. He's a good friend and a good guy. He's like a big teddy bear. He was the red ranger and he was our leader for a long time. I want you guys to be friends. Please. For me?" she gave him her puppy dog eyes. She smiled when he nodded. He gave her another hug. He looked at her. She leaned in and they kissed. It was a gentle and light kiss that soon turned passionate and electric. He leaned and placed her on the couch still kissing. She pulled him down on top of her and laced her arms around his head. He started down her neck placing wet kisses. When he got to her ear he bit down gently on her earlobe, causing her to gasp. He grinned, but then realized exactly where this could go and pulled back she looked up at him and smiled gently. He kissed her gently.  
  
"Kim, we should stop. I don't want to go that far yet and neither do you. I love you but we haven't even been on a official date, yet." He looked at her. She nodded slightly. He picked himself off her and help her sit up. They looked at each other and gave little grins. Kim glanced at her watch and gasped. She had been here for a little over two hours. Her brother was going to kill her.  
  
"Jc, I have to go. Jordan is going to kill me. I told him I'd be home soon." They stood up and started walking to the door. When they got out on the porch, she turned and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He sighed.  
  
"I'll call you before I leave, love you." He smiled.  
  
"I love you too. And you better call me. Be careful, kay?" She nodded. She walked down to her jeep and hoped in. She waved as she drove out of the driveway and out of sight. He watched until he could no longer see her, then walked back inside. He looked upstairs then at the kitchen. He shook his head.  
  
"I need a cold shower."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^  
  
"And just where have you been?" was the first thing Jordan said when she walked into the house. He looked annoyed, but relieved. She wondered again why she had told him he could live with her. She rolled her eyes and pointed out the window. She then walked upstairs and into her room, Jordan following her. When she walked into her bathroom he looked around her room.  
  
It was done in a array of pink and purples. She had a queen size canopy bed with silk see though curtain thingy's on each corner. They were pulled back so you could see the bed, but Kim liked to untie them and let them fall so it was like she was in a little room. Across form the bed was a cabinet that he knew held a big screen TV, a VCR/DVD, Sega Playstation. On either side of it were book case's with little nic naks, books, and pictures. Along the walls were more pictures of family, friends and fun times. Her desk was in a corner and was covered in little fashion sketches. She had her dresser next to the door to her bathroom, and her wardrobe was standing next to her closet door. An armchair was sitting next to her window and another book case, filled with her favorite books was next to the armchair.  
  
He looked at Kim when she walked out her robe. It was untied so you could see the purple spaghetti strap tee and black woman boxers she had on underneath. It still surprised him how he hadn't seen how she'd grown up till the premiere. He smiled and motioned her to sit down. He had to talk about what Jason had told him earlier. He already had known about the rangering part, but he was concerned about this new adventure.  
  
"Kim, Jason told me what was going on. I already knew you were a ranger. I know that since the pink ranger saved me from Rita when I came to visit you. Now I want your solemn promise that you will be careful and won't do anything stupid. Promise?" She looked at him and smiled. She hugged him hard.  
  
"I promise. You have nothing to worry about. OK? I'll be careful." She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. She stood up and pointed to the door.  
  
"Now, get out. I need my sleep." Chuckling he walked out then turned around and smiled at Kim who was pulling the covers back. He walked out the door closing it softly behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^  
  
The next day.  
  
"OK that's about it. I should have everything. Now I just have to wait for the Space Rangers." Kim stated as she zipped up her duffel bag. She had finally learned how to pack lightly, ever since she was put in the spotlight. She glanced at Jc, Jason and Jordan all who were staring at her worrying. She smiled. She checked her outfit, a pair of black low slung short-shorts and a form fitting purple tank top. A long sleeve flannel was tied around her waist and her hair was up in a ponytail. She snapped her head up as the unmistakable sound of teleporting reached her ears. When they materialized. Andros, Tj, Ashley and Cassie looked startled by the presence of Jordan and Jc. Kim quickly intervened.  
  
"Don't worry, my brother Jordan already knew and I couldn't think of a good lie, so I told Josh the truth. Sorry." Andros shrugged. Cassie and Ashley stared at Jc, dumbstruck. Tj rolled his eyes and elbowed the girls. They came out of there trance and grinned sheepishly. Andros had picked up her duffel and was ready to go. She looked at Jordan and he pulled her into a huge hug. She hugged him back and gave him a reassuring smile. She turned to Jason. He smiled and pulled her to him, for a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Uh, Jase? You might…not need…ai..air, but I do." He let go and gave her sheepish grin. She giggled. She sobered as she turned to Jc. He just looked at her. She took a deep breath and when her opened his arms she dove into them. She buried her head into his chest. He stroked her back and gave her a kiss on her head. She pulled back and gave him a wobbly smile. He let out a deep breath and leaned down to give her a kiss. They kissed for a couple minutes until Jordan cleared his throat. They broke apart and she gave a smirk at her brother who was shaking his head. he gave her a look that said 'when?'  
  
"None of your damn business. I love all three of in different ways of course, and I promise I'll be careful. Now I'll show you one of the many tricks I have up my sleeve. And if you want to know how, Jason, ask Billy." With that she stepped back away from everyone. And took something from behind her back. It was her old morpher with a new Golden pink crane coin in the center. Before anyone could react she thrust it in f5ont of her and with pride yelled out.  
  
"Pink Ranger Power!" with a burst of pink light she was morphed in her old pink Ningette armor. She stood there minute, while everyone stared at her in shock, especially Jordan, Jc, and Jason. She looked down at her gloves and armor then reached behind her and unclasped her helmet she took it off shaking her hair out. She tucked it in the crook of her arm and waited patiently for the exclamations, she didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Kimberly Anne Hart! Why the hell didn't you tell me you could still morph?!" Jason yelled at her. Jordan and Jc were nodding but with identical you- better-tell-me-now-cause-your-not-leaving-till-you-do expressions. She laughed.  
  
"The power of Ningette is rooted to the spirit. No matter what, you will never lose the power. Unfortunately, only the original Ningette can still do it. Kat can't, cuz she was only pink cause of the transfer, her animal spirit wasn't the crane. Billy explained this to me. Of course he used a hellova lot more words. " she giggled and Jason chuckled, knowing that when Billy was explaining things he sometimes didn't use lamen terms. She looked at the three men and said one thing,  
  
"I promise I'll be careful and go ask Billy about this if you want. Lata!" she then took Cassie's hand and pressed the teleport button, the two disappearing in two streaks of pink. Andros, Tj, and Ashley looked at the three and shrugged. they said bye then stepped back and teleported away. Jc, Jordan and Jason looked at each other and Jason and Jc asked at the same time,  
  
"Who wants a pizza?" 


	5. The Bridge

Hey everyone. Hope you like this. I know it's shorter than the others, but my sister is bugging me about how she wants to use the computer. I don't own anyone you recognize. Anyone or thing you don't know are mine. hope ya like this. Gotta jet lata! ~ Mistika  
  
  
  
When Cassie and Kim rematerialized on the Astro Mega Ship, both Karone and Cassie let out a yelp. Kim grinned sheepishly. She looked around and her eyes landed on Karone. She walked directly to her and winced when she grimaced. She picked her up and gave her a huge hug. She knew she surprised the girl but didn't care. Carlos, Zhane, and Andros, TJ, and Ashley who had materialized a minute after the two girls did, looked on confused. She pulled away and looked in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know you, but I know what it's like to almost kill some of your best friends. I don't blame you one bit for what you did. You had no control over what it. Don't let anyone, tell you otherwise and they do, tell me. They will have a very sore ass afterwards." Karone had tears of relief in her eyes and laughed when she said the last part. Kim let Karone go and stepped back. She noticed then that Carlos, Zhane and Karone were looking at her armor.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm still a ranger. Don't ask how. Now when are we going to get out of here? Woah, what a view." Kim caught site of Earth in one of the windows. She looked out at the planet she had lived on her entire life and smiled. Kim looked down and suddenly realized she should power down.  
  
"Power down." The armor melted away and she was in her shorts and tank top again. She took the duffel from Andros and looked around.  
  
Could one of you take mine to where I'm staying. I want to put this away." That seemed to shake them from there thoughts and Cassie looked up.  
  
You'll be staying in my quarters. Come on, I'll show you where they are and give you the grand tour." Kim smiled and followed Cassie through the door. She giggled when she heard Zhane say,  
  
"This is going to be an interesting adventure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Night  
  
"Kim?" Cassie asked the girl in the top bunk. Kim's head popped down, her hair falling around her head. Cassie giggled, Kim joining.  
  
Are you nervous? I am. We have no idea what were going to be facing."  
  
Kim suddenly flipped down. She pulled her hair from her face and sat down on Cassie's bed.  
  
"I am nervous. But I think everything will be all right. No matter what happens, the only thing that matters is that we'll be doing a our job, and that sometimes we have to make sacrifices. I hope your not that nervous." She smiled. Cassie smiled back and Kim climbed back up to her bunk. She was sitting there. She looked into the little red eye that was Deca and said.  
  
"Lights out." She then turned on her side and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning.  
  
Kim and Cassie were sitting in the eating area. Andros was going over everything again and Kim and Cassie were pretending to listen. Finally Kim had had enough.  
  
"Andros, we already know what we have to do. I'm being vividly reminded of my freshman science teacher that used to go on all hour about one certain topic and then yelled at us when only Billy got a good grade. She told us so much we forgot." Andros looked at Carlos, Tj, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, Cassie and Kim as they laughed. We finally gave in and laughed along with them. He looked at the two girls and smiled. He knew they could do it, but he was still nervous.  
  
Kim and Cassie both looked up when Deca announced that they were at the planet. Kim and Cassie both took a deep breath then followed Andros and the others out the door and to the bridge. When they got there, the girls picked up the packs, that Kim had thought to bring and said good bye. Then they pressed there communicators at the same time and teleported away in two flashes of pink light. The others turned to watch the monitor and worry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived in a dense jungle. Kim and Cassie both took in there surroundings and let out breaths at the same time. Kim took the scanner from her pack and turned around slowly. Abruptly she stopped.  
  
"The cave's this way. I think its a good sign that I also didn't detect any animals. We should get going. We don't know when the sun sets here." Kim looked at Cassie as she nodded. They took off, going through the jungle, trying to keep from getting wet. An hour passed and they were still quiet. Kim decided that she had had enough of the silence.  
  
"So. What's up with you and Tj?" Kim glanced at Cassie. Cassie sighed.  
  
"I honestly have no idea. I mean I like him. But I think he likes someone else. What about you and Jc? That was an intense kiss." Kim sighed. She had been trying to forget about him for at least a while, cause she didn't want to daydream about him.  
  
"We technically haven't even been on a date yet. We were on a picnic just as friends, but we ended up kissing. I think were going to go to dinner when I get back." Cassie sighed. Kim looked at her.  
  
"You really like him huh?" Cassie nodded. Kim smiled.  
  
"You should just tell him you like him. He likes you. I could tell." She snorted.  
  
"It's true. He kept shooting you these worried, scared looks. Girl trust me on this he likes you." Cassie smiled. Then gasped as they walked out of the jungle and onto a cliff. There was a wooden bridge stretching across the canyon to another cliff. She could see the opening of a cave. Kim looked at the scanner. That was the cave. She looked at Cassie.  
  
"We have to cross it. That's the cave." She noticed Cassie was trembling slightly.  
  
"Your afraid of heights aren't you?" Cassie nodded. Kim sighed. She pulled her to the wooden bridge and put her on the first board.  
  
"you go first. I'll be right behind you I promise." Cassie took a deep breath and nodded. Kim suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Don't look down, OK it will be easier that way." Cassie nodded again and started walking across the bridge. Kim followed. They were only about three steps away when the bridge snapped on the opposite end. Kim and Cassie both Screamed. Kim wand Cassie were hanging onto the bridge when Kim noticed something. The Rope on this end was slowly unraveling. If they didn't do something soon, they were going to fall. 


	6. The Rope

Hey everyone, I'll make this short but sweet, I don't own the rangers , the guys of Nsync or anyone who you recognize. Sentence's with * either end signify some thinking or talking in there head. Sorry this is so short, I'm having a really bad case of writers block. Yours till I see the applesauce, Mistika  
  
"Cassie, don't panic but the rope is going to break. I need you to make sure your bag is facing me." Kimberly could feel the tremble as Cassie slowly turned so her survival pack was facing Kimberly. Kim quickly opened it with one hand while her other was holding onto the bridge. She quickly found the mountain climbing rope she had insisted on bringing and pulled it out. The rope was long and had a little hook at one end and four holders on the other. She got ready to throw it.  
  
"Cassie, I'm going to throw the rope over the edge, you might want to duck." Cassie ducked her head and Kim threw the hook end up over the edge of the cliff, hoping it caught onto something. She pulled the rope hard making sure it was secure. She fumbled with the holders and hooked them to her jeans. She pushed the other two up to Cassie.  
  
"Hook them to your jeans. Then press the button on the pink one." Cassie did as she was told. She was quickly being pulled up the rope. Kim watched as Cassie got over the edge. She waited a few minutes before Cassie's head popped over the cliff.  
  
"Come on Kim! The rope's about to break!" Kim quickly pushed the button, but nothing happened. She looked down at it in horror. It was smashed. She took a deep breath. She quickly undid the holders and started climbing up the rope. She had only gotten a few steps when the bridge rope finally broke and it went crashing to the ground below her. She grabbed the rope and as quickly as she could she climbed up. Just as she was about to make it over the edge, the rope broke, and only Cassie grabbing her arms saved her from falling to her death. Cassie and Kim looked into each others eyes, both scared shitless. Kim thought quickly. Cassie couldn't pull her up by herself which that meant she was going to have to think of something else. Suddenly it was as if a light bulb had turned on over Kim's head. *Of course!*  
  
"Cassie, let your arms relax, then on the count of three pull with all you might, OK?" she felt Cassie's grip relax, and started counting.  
  
"One, two, three!" using the force of the pull, Kimberly pushed herself off the wall and flipped over the edge. She immediately collapsed, exhausted. Cassie lay by her side. Neither of them moved as they tried getting there strength and breath back.  
  
~*~  
  
Did ya'll like it! Hey guess what I've decided? Like Kyoki, I'm going to do little tankies to everyone who reviews. So here goes  
  
TeamRocketUmbreon ~ What can I say, your the most dedicated reviewer for this fic. Tankies for all the nice compliments they totally make my day.  
  
Syncback ~ Tankies for the compliment. I wanted to do something different, and PR and NSYNC are my two main fic area's so.......tankies again. By the way, I found out my NSYNC name, its Joshua's Sexy Love Slave. Lol!  
  
Dootzbugg ~ Wake up! Please wake up! Oh good you woke up! Pheew! ::wipes away sweet on forehead:: See I didn't let you die of an cliff hanger induced heart attack! (Although for a minute there I was freakin! LOL). Thanks for the compliment makes me feel special. 


End file.
